


Strange-Colored Ink

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, I Could Have Just Written Season Two, Oops, That Was Insulting, The Prompt Was: Merlin Being a Dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-22
Updated: 2009-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: It's the little things that Merlin takes pleasure in.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/gifts).



> Originally written 4/22/09. I was doing this thing where I took a prompt, put iTunes on shuffle, and then wrote the prompt in the time it took the song to end. This was written to J.P. Amedori's "Love Song."
> 
> Written for Kouri.

Merlin readily admits to some of the strange obsessions that he has. Books, for one, and strange-colored ink. He loves strange-colored ink. Sometimes it's worth it, really, to buy it and then leave strange lists in blue, or red, or purple lying around Arthur's room, just to see the expressions that Arthur makes when he sees them.

He always writes the private notes in pink.

Arthur laughed about it at first, "Are you that ready to proclaim your girl bits, then, Merlin?" It was Merlin's secret, though, and he'd just smile at his liege and make sure that whenever he needs to leave a note, different kinds are in different colors.

Eventually, Arthur starts asking for certain colors, and starts color-coding things. it makes finding things easier, he says. And wouldn't it be great if the records keepers kept things color-coded like that, he says.

He might call Merlin a dork for his strange-colored ink, and his girl-bits, but if Merlin's a dork for his own ink, Arthur's a bigger dork for liking it.


End file.
